Pandemic Studios
miniatur|Das aktuelle Logo von Pandemic Studios. Pandemic Studios ist ein Video- und Computerspielehersteller aus den USA, der auch einige Star Wars Titel mitentwickelt hat. Momentan ist Pandemic im Besitz zweier Entwicklungsstudios. Eines steht in Los Angeles, Kalifornien und das andere in Brisbane, Australien. Firmengeschichte Pandemic Studios, kurz Pandemic genannt, wurde von Josh Resnick und Andrew Goldman ins Leben gerufen. Beide arbeiteten bis 1998 bei Activision und gründeten Pandemic Studios noch im selben Jahr mit Hilfe einer Kapitalinvestition von Activision Die ersten beiden Games der Spieleschmiede, Battlezone II und Dark Reign, waren beides Sequels von Spielen, die Activision herausgebracht hatte. Das zweite Entwicklungstudio wurde 2000 in Brisbane eröffnet. Drei Jahre später zog das Studio in Los Angeles von ihrem Gründungsstandort in Santa Monica in ein Hochhaus in Westwood wo es im 19 Stock zu finden ist. Im November 2005 wurde bekannt, dass Pandemic mit BioWare eine 300-Millionen-Dollar teure Fusion eingehen wird. Beide Unternehmen sollten ihre Marken und Logos behalten, wurden aber unter der VG Holding Corp. zusammengefasst. Knapp zwei Jahre später kündigte eben diese VG Holding Corp. am 11 Oktober 2007 an, dass Electronic Arts, Bioware und Pandemic Studios 2008 übernimmt, was auch am 7 Januar desselben Jahres geschah. Heute, fast 9 Jahre nach der Gründung des Unternehmen arbeiten über 300 Entwickler für Pandemic an immer weiteren Spieletiteln. Unter den bisherigen Titeln befinden sich die Full Spectrum Warrior, die Mercenaries und natürlich die Battlefront-Reihe. Ein weiterer Star Wars Titel war Star Wars: Clone Wars. Ende 2009 wurde das Studio von Electronic Arts geschlossen. EA-Chef Riccitiello begründete diese Entscheidung damit, dass der Standort in Kalifornien zu teuer geworden sei. Studioleitung Die Führung der Pandemic Studios obligt drei verschiedenen Personen, darunter auch die zwei Firmengründer. rechts|125px Josh Resnick Josh Resnick ist der Präsident und Mitbegründer der Studios. Er arbeitete vor der Gründung von Pandemic Studios vier Jahre lang bei Activision. Dort arbeitete er als Produzent am Spielehit Mechwarrior 3, als Direktor für das Spiel Dark Reign und später als Produktionsdirektor bei Activisions Produktentwicklungs Abteilung. Josh machte seinen Bachelor of Arts 1989 am Pomona College worauf sein Master of Business Administration, an der Wharton School der Universität Pennsylvania, 1993 folgte. rechts|140px Andrew Goldman Andrew Goldman ist der CEO und der zweite Mitbegründer der Pandemic Studios. Activision zählte Andrew Goldman fünf Jahre lang zu ihren Mitarbeitern. Dort arbeitete er an Spielwtiteln wie Spycraft und Battlezone. Andrew machte einen Bachelor of Arts und zwar 1990 an der Brown Universität. Es folgte 1993 ein Master, den er im interaktiven Telekommunikationprogramm der Universität New York machte. rechts|125px Greg Borrud Der dritte im Führungstrio ist Greg Borrud, er ist der Produktiondirektor der alle Projekte, die sich in der Entwicklung befinden, beaufsichtigt. Vor seiner Arbeit in der Gaming Industrie arbeitete Greg in anderen Bereichen der Unterhaltungsindustrie. Er produzierte unter anderem Theaterstücke und Musicals. Greg wechselt bei der Produktion des Spieletitels Dark Reign 2 zu Pandemic Studios nachdem er bereits für Activision an dem Vorgänger gearbeitet hatte. Greg ging auf die Tisch School für Kunst der Uni New York und die Cal State Long Beach, die er mit einem Bachelor of Arts 1992 verließ. Teams Innerhalb von Pandemic Studios gibt es verschiedene Entwicklerteams, die jeweils an bestimmten Spielen und Projecten arbeiten. Bekannte Teams sind folgende: * Team Full Spectrum Warrior: War verantwortlich für die Full Spectrum Warrior Spiele. * Team Star Wars: Zuständig für alle bisherigen Star Wars Spiele * Team Mercenaries: Arbeitete an Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, dem am 31. August 2008 erschienenen zweiten Teil der Mercenaries Serie. * Team Brisbane: Der australische Part arbeitete an Destroy All Humans 1 und 2 * Projekt B,Q und Z Teams: Das sind die streng geheimen Next-Gen Spiele an denen Pandemic Studios gerade feilt. Spiele Pandemic Studios ist für folgende Spieletitel verantwortlich: *'' Battlezone II'' (1999) * Dark Reign 2 (2000) * Army Men RTS (2002) * Triple Play Baseball 2002 (2002) * The Clone Wars (Videospiel) (2002) * FSW Army Training * Full Spectrum Warrior (2004) * Battlefront (2004) * Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (2005) * Destroy All Humans! (2005) * Battlefront II (2005) * Full Spectrum Warrior: Ten Hammers (2006) * Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) *'' Mercenaries 2: World in Flames'' (2008) * Der Herr der Ringe: Die Eroberung (2008) * The Saboteur (2009) Awards * Nominierung zum Entwickler des Jahres 2004 bei den Billboard Digital Entertainment Awards 04 * Xbox Top 30 des Official Xbox Magazine (Jan 05) * Bester Entwickler 2005 - OXM * Bester Entwickler 2005 bei den IGN.com Best of 2005 Awards Trivia * Pandemic veranstaltet jedes Jahr immerwieder verschiedene Partys und Events. Darunter eine alljährliche Geburtstagsfeier für das Studio, eine alljährliche Halloween Party und der "Bring your kids to work day" * Pandemic bietet den Mitarbeitern verschiedene Aktivitäten für die Freizeit an: ** Sportarten wie Basketball und Baseball ** Film- und Kinoabende ** Pokernächte ** Spieletournaments und ** Paintballmatches Weblinks *Pandemic Studios in der deutschen Wikipedia *[http://www.pandemicstudios.com Offizielle Website] Kategorie:Firmen Kategorie:Videospiel-Entwickler en:Pandemic Studios es:Pandemic Studios